1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency air vents. More particularly, the present invention is directed to emergency air vents for use in trailers or mobile homes which will automatically detect the presence of a hazardous situation, namely an oxygen deficiency which is caused by poison gas, thereby opening the air vent automatically to sustain life within the trailer or mobile home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous air vents have been used for introducing air into trailers, mobile homes and other residences. Some of these have offered substantial advantages and undoubtedly are useful in saving human life. However, it is important that such a unit be not only operative and functional but inexpensive. Many people, particularly those living in mobile homes, have a limited income, making prohibitive an elaborate unit requiring an expensive installation.
Accordingly, it is a function of this invention to provide a simple air vent which can be easily installed, which is inexpensive to construct and which does not distract from the appearance of the building in which it is located.
The novel features which are considered as characteristics of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, as to its construction of obvious advantages, will best be understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.